I Can't Lose You
by SunshineXRainbows
Summary: Kurt breaks up with Blaine, because they drifted apart. Will they get back together again?


"I can't do this anymore." I said after Blaine and I had finished shouting at each other.

It was a stupid little fight over what we would have dinner tonight. It ended with him yelling that I'm selfish and we never do anything he wants in the relationship.

But that's all we do anymore. Is fight and yell at each other. We were both working a lot and we hardly see each other, and when we do we can't wait to get away from each other.

The anger in Blaine's eyes faded away and was replaced with worry.

"It was just a stupid fight, Kurt." He said.

"That's all we ever do anymore, Blaine. Were not like we used to be and I can't take it anymore."

"Kurt.." Blaine said, his voice breaking. "Please don't do this. I love you." His eyes were shining with tears. He reached out to me, but I backed away.

"We hardly sleep in the same bed anymore. We don't go out together. This is the first time you said I love You in weeks. Were growing apart." I started to cry as well as I finished talking.

I went to our bedroom and got a bag out of the closet. I started packing clothes that would last me a week. I could feel Blaine looking at me from where he was standing in the doorway.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'll stay with Finn and Rachel until I can go on my own." I said as I zipped up my bag.

Tears were running down both of our faces. I walked out of the bedroom and towards the door. Blaine grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"Please don't go." He whispered. He pulled me in for a sweet kiss. Our lips touched for a minute. It was the first time we kissed in a while. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Blaine." I cried as I walked out the door, and closed it behind me. I could hear him fall to the floor from the hallway of our- I mean his apartment.

**(( BREAK ))**

It's been a week since the break up. Finn and Rachel welcomed me with open arms, and I haven't seen Blaine since. I was a mess. I was hardly eating and I had to force myself to style my hair and get ready for work.

I was in the lobby of the building where the fashion magazine that I worked for was made. I was talking to the receptionist, she was a good friend of mine when the boss's door opened, and he and a very attractive man stepped out.

"Welcome to your new job, Sebastian" said, shaking Sebastian's hand.

"I'm excited to start, ." He smiled, ans stepped out of the doorway as door closed. He must have seen me staring because he smiled and walked over to me.

"Hey Cutie." He said, I smiled. It was the first time someone complimented me in a while.

"Hi. My name is Kurt." I said.

"I'm Sebastian. Would you like to go out for some coffee Kurt?" Sebastian smiled at me and I couldn't say no.

We walked out into New York's busy streets, and he led me to Blaine's and I favorite coffee shop. There was a short line, and while we waited we talked and I looked around the shop.

My eyes stopped on a familiar curly head of hair sitting in the back, sadly turning around his coffee in a circle. My heart dropped looking at him. God how I missed him.

Blaine looked up, and we made eye contact. He looked at me, and that at Sebastian who was so obviously flirting with me. I looked away as we were ready to order.

"I'll take a Caramel Latte and a-" He looked at me.

"Medium Drip." It was Blaine's favorite, and a while back I had started to get it because it reminded me of Blaine.

The barista told us the price and I started to pull out my wallet, but Sebastian stopped me.

"It's on me." He said, as he smiled at me. He gave her the money and we walked over to the pick up station. I could feel Blaine's eyes on us.

We grabbed our coffee's and walked to the only open booth, that was right in front of Blaine. I saw his hurt expression as he discreetly looked us from under his eyelashes.

Luckily, Sebastian got in on the side that was facing Blaine, leaving me to sit with my back to him.

"So how long have you been working for the magazine, Gorgeous?" Sebastian asked, casting me a charming smile.

I giggled.

"About two years, fresh out of college."

"Excuse me for being a little out there, but are you seeing anyone?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I'm single." I said.

A bang came from behind us,I could hear Blaine cursed, and both Sebastian and I looked back at Blaine. He had obviously got up so fast that he had hit the table, causing his coffee to spill all over him. He looked at us, and holding back tears he whispered:

"Sorry for interrupting."

Blaine rushed out of the coffee shop, and I turned back to Sebastian.

"Wonder what's his problem." Sebastian said.

"That's my ex-boyfriend. I uh, broke it off last week." I said.

"That explains it then. I would be upset to if I lost someone as beautiful as you." He winked, and I giggled again, but my mind was still on Blaine and the hurt expression he wore.

**(( BREAK ))**

Instead of going to Finn and Rachel's after work, I went straight to Blaine's. I needed some more clothes, And I needed to start moving my things out of there.

When Blaine opened the door, he looked a mess. His hair wasn't gelled, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and my old NYADA shirt, and he his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Kurt. What are you doing hear?" He asked.

"I need to get more of my stuff. I have to wait until Finn is off work so he can help me with moving." I said.

"Oh." He said and he let me in.

I walked into the bedroom and pulled a bag out of the closet.

"Who was that guy from the coffee shop today?" Blaine asked as he watched me.

"A new guy at work. He asked me out to coffee, I said yes." I said.

"He's, uh cute, I guess." He said.

"He's alright." I said. I turned to look at him. Sebastian could never live up to Blaine. Gosh I miss him.

Before I knew it, I was slammed against the wall, Blaine's lips against mine. I kissed him back, gosh how I missed kissing Blaine. Blaine pulled away.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say that enough the last few weeks Kurt. But God I can't lose you! Please, Please take me back Kurt. "

I kissed Blaine with everything I had.

"I can't live without you Blaine."

Blaine smiled and connected our lips again.

**(( BREAK ))**

Kurt and I had the most mind-blowing make-up sex that night. Kurt went to work this morning, and we have plans to go out tonight for dinner.

I was surprising Kurt at work, I had brought him his favorite soup from the restaurant up the street from our apartment. I walked into the lobby and up the receptionists desk.

"Hello, Kelly." I smiled at her.

"Hey Blaine! Kurt told me you were back together!"

"Yea, I came here with some lunch, is he still here?" I asked, akurt usually leaves for lunch and I hopped to catch him before he leaves.

"Yup, he should be in his office. Have a nice lunch!"

"Thanks Kelly, you too!" I said as I walked over to the steps. The guy from the coffee shop stepped in front of me.

"So you and Kurt are back together, huh?" He stated.

"Yes we are."

"Such a shame. He looks like he's fun in bed." He smirked.

I pulled my fist back, but before I could connect my hand with his face, Kurt interrupted me.

"Blaine! Stop right now!" He said, as he took my hand and pulled my fingers apart. He didn't let go of my hand.

"As you can see Sebastian, I'm back together with Blaine. I would appreciate if you wouldn't make inappropriate comment about me either."

"Whatever Babe, you will come back." Sebastian said, and he walked away.

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to surprise you with some lunch, I brought you your favorite soup." I smiled.

"Well lets go up to my office so we can eat." Kurt smiled, took my hand and lead my to his office.


End file.
